Cleft vs Ace: Dawn of Nickelodeon Parodies
by Crash5020
Summary: Cleft The Boy Chin Wonder vs. Ace Savvy. Who will win?
1. Cleft vs Ace

"There was a time above… a time before there were perfect things… diamonds absolute. But things fall… things on Earth… And what falls… are fallen. I remember that night… the night my parents died. My parents are dead!. The last words I heard was 'Mom'. In the dream, my chin took me to the light… a beautiful lie."

Royal Woods, Mankind is introduced to Ace Savvy. Timmy Turner ran through Royal Woods as the devastating fight between Ace and General Card dragged on. Timmy quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed AJ's number. Meanwhile at the new science museum, AJ picked his phone up and greeted Timmy as if nothing was happening.

"AJ! You need to get out of the science museum!" Timmy shouted.

"Why?" asked AJ.

"Because everything getting destroyed out here!" Timmy exclaimed.

AJ looked out a nearby window and was surprised to find the state Royal Woods was in.

"Wow, I did not notice that," said AJ. "I'll head right now so I don't needless axed."

Suddenly a giant card crashed into the museum, bringing it down on top of everyone in there.

"AJ!" Timmy cried before running to the remains of the museum.

Timmy dug through the rubble until he found his dear friend. AJ slowly opened his eyes and muttered, "I really should have gotten out when I heard the explosions."

AJ closed his eyes and passed away in Timmy's arms. Timmy, on the verge of tears, angrily looked up at the sky and watched Ace tackle General Card into another building.

"Don't worry AJ," said Timmy. "I will avenge you and everyone who's died here by killing Ace, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT THE OBVIOUS BAD GUY WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT AND HE'S TRYING TO SAVE THE DAY… THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

18 months later…

Lori watched the news in the living room until Lincoln walked down the steps.

"Hey, Lincoln, did you know that they're blaming you for all the dead people after you stopped an attack in Africa?" asked Lori.

"Again?" Lincoln exclaimed. "Why can't Ace save the day without people blaming me? I can't save everyone, even though I want to."

Lori turned to Lincoln and noticed that he was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" asked Lori.

"So people won't recognize me when I'm not Ace," said Lincoln. "Genius right?"

Lori laughed at Lincoln and said, "No one's going to fall for your glasses disguise."

Leni walked into the living room and noticed the glasses wearing Lincoln.

"Hey, Lori, who's that kid?" asked Leni.

Lincoln gave Lori a smug smile who simply rebuffed by pointing out that Leni shouldn't count. Lynn then rolled into the room in a scooter and Lincoln asked, "Hey, Lynn, do I look like myself right now?"

"I want to say yes... but the glasses are throwing me for a loop," said Lynn.

Lincoln proudly adjusted his glasses and Lori smacked her forehead in disbelief.

Meanwhile, a US Senator walked into Mr. Crocker's classroom as his class ended. As the kids walked out of the classroom, Chloe leaned over to Timmy and whispered, "Who is she?"

"I don't," said Timmy. "But she probably isn't anyone important or will lead to anything important."

The US Senator walked up to Mr. Crocker and asked why she was here.

"I'm glad you're here," said Mr. Crocker. "Look what I found."

Mr. Crocker pulled a glowing rock with card suits on it and shoved it in her face.

"It's a Suitonite rock that's guaranteed to weaken Ace," said Mr. Crocker. "I'll let you have for acess to General Card's body and access to his ship!"

"You seem very unhinged," the Senator pointed out. "Why would I give you access?"

"I'll give you Jolly Ranchers!" Mr. Crocker offered.

"Sold!" The Senator accepted.

Later that night, Lincoln attended a party with his family at his father's job. Bored out his mind, Lincoln looked around and noticed Timmy walking around the room.

"Who's that?" Lincoln wondered.

"That's Timmy Turner," said Lucy. "He's an average kid that no one understands from Dimmesdale."

"How do you know that?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln blinked and was shocked that Lucy was gone.

"Okay… I'm just going to go talk to him," said Lincoln.

Lincoln approached Timmy and introduced himself to him.

"Name's Timmy. Nice to meet you, Lincoln," Timmy said as he shook Lincoln's hand. "You know you look like someone, but those glasses are throwing me for a loop."

"Right… heh, heh. So what do you think of the chinned vigilante in Dimmesdale?" asked Lincoln. "Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city, a lot of good people live in fear, and he thinks he's above the law."

"That's real funny considering every time Ace save a kitten from a tree, he's thrown a parade," said Timmy, trying his best not to sound offended. "Not to mention, if he wanted to, he could destroy us all and there wouldn't be a thing we could do to stop it."

"…Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Timmy," said Lincoln, also trying his best not to sound offended.

"Maybe it's just the Dimmesdale in me," Timmy said with a shrug. "Have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns."

Lincoln and Timmy stared each other down until Mr. Crocker approached the two of them.

"Boys! Timmy Turner meets Lincoln Loud! I love it!" Mr. Crocker said with a crooked smile.

"Oh no…" Timmy thought to himself.

"What brings you here, Turner?" asked Mr. Crocker.

"Uh… my uncle works here," Timmy said with a suspicious smile.

"Well, just don't forget the homework that's due tomorrow," Mr. Crocker said before taking his leave.

"Is your teacher always that… eccentric?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually he used to only be eccentric when he was spazzing out of a specific subject," said Timmy. "These days, he seems like a caricature of his former self."

The next day, Cleft wandered through a post-apocalyptic world, ruled by a fascist Ace Savvy, before he found an enemy camp.

One intense fight later…

Cleft woke up chained in an underground room surrounded by worshippers of Ace. Ace soon dropped into the room, approached Cleft and removed his mask, revealing him as Timmy Turner.

"They were my world… and you took them away from me," said the angry Ace.

Ace placed his hand on Timmy's chest and gripped it with all his might, shocking Timmy awake. Then a portal in time and space opened in front of him and saw a teenage boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes reach out to him.

"Timmy!" the boy called. "Timmy! Listen to me now! It's Ronnie! It's Ronnie Anne! She's the key! Am I too soon! I'm too soon! You're right about him! You've always been right about him! Fear him!"

The portal began to collapse on itself, forcing the teen to quickly finish his message.

"Find us soon! You have to find us!" the boy shouted before Timmy woke up once again.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his room and Wanda asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," said Timmy. "I feel like I was just shown things that foreshadowed things to come. Oh well, can't worry about it now. I got to the Suitonite so I can use it to take Ace down."

"Wait, what?!" Wanda exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because if there's a 1% chance that he is a threat, we have to take it as an absolute certainty," Timmy said before storming out of his room.

"You do realize you would have to count yourself in that equation!" Wanda yelled.

Wanda sighed and wondered aloud, "Why do heroes want to fight each other so much these days?"

"Who are they supposed to fight, Wanda?" asked Cosmo. "Villains? That's crazy."

Later that night, Cleft arrived to the at Dimmesdale docks and prepared to steal the Suitonite.

One graphic fight scene later…

Ace arrived to the wreckage of the Cleftmobile and ripped the hood off. Cleft calmly stood up from his seat and gave Ace a threatening stare.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" asked Ace. "Why are you going around murdering everyone?"

"It's not murder, it's manslaughter," Cleft said in his defense.

"…Are you trying to spare everyone and try to not perform stunts that could kill people?" asked Ace.

"No," Cleft replied.

"Then that's murder!" Ace shouted.

"What about all the people who died 18 months ago?!" asked Cleft.

"I wasn't trying to kill anyone!" Ace said in his defense. "Look, you need to stop acting this way or else I'll be forced to make you retire."

"Tell me something… do you bleed?" asked Cleft. "You will!"

"…What kind of kid hero talks like that?!" asked Ace.

"I do!" said Cleft.

Ace shook his head in disgust and flew back to Royal Woods. Ace landed in front of his house and noticed that the front door was open. Mr. Crocker walked through the doorway and said, "Ah, Lincoln, you're finally back."

"Mr. Crocker? What are you doing here?" asked Ace.

"Just to give you these," Mr. Crocker said before a tossing photos in front of Ace.

Ace looked at the photos and was shocked that they were pictures of his family being tortured.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Ace shouted.

"I don't know!" said Mr. Crocker. "But if you want them to stay alive, go take out Cleft/Timmy."

Suddenly, Cleft tackled Ace and threw him down the street.

"Wait, Timmy, this isn't the time to fight!" said Ace. "We need to…"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Cleft interrupted. "I'm just here to take you down and nothing will keep me from doing that!"

One slow, but epic fight scene later…

Cleft pinned Ace to the ground and lifted a Suitonite-tipped spear over his head.

"Ace… you have to save mom… and," Ace muttered.

"Wait… what did you just say?" asked Cleft.

"Save mom and…"

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" Cleft shouted.

"What name?!" asked Ace.

"My mother's name!" Cleft yelled. "WHY DID YOU SAY HER NAME?!"

"I didn't!" said Ace. "I was trying to plead to you to save my family!"

"Oh my god… this suddenly makes me not hate you anymore," said Cleft. "So, I'm going to save your family to make it up to you."

Timmy pressed the button on his chain, causing a rocket to pop out of it and fly him to where the Loud Family was being held.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mr. Crocker exclaimed. "That's how the fight ends!?"

"Yes, that was anti-climactic, but at least means you failed," said Ace.

"Not so fast, Ace!" Mr. Crocker said before pulling a switch out of his pocket.

Mr. Crocker flipped the switch and a giant mutated creature landed in front of him.

"What is that?" asked Ace.

"It is a creature I made from mine and General Card's DNA," Mr. Crocker explained. "I made it just in case you and Turner didn't take each other out. I call him DoomsCard"

"Why do you want us gone?!" asked Ace. "I only met you once."

"Because I want t !" Mr. Crocker yelled before laughing manically.

Cleft returned and happily announced that he has rescued the Loud family, before noticing DoomsCard.

"What is that?" asked Cleft.

"That's DoomsCard," Ace answered.

"So we gotta fight that thing now?" asked Cleft.

"Looks like it," said Ace. "But can we do this alone?"

Suddenly, SpongeBob, in a Mermaid Man, costume jumped in front of them, ready for battle.

"Is he with you?" asked Ace.

"Why would he be with me?" asked Cleft.

One epic fight and needless death later…

Cleft and SpongeBob stand over Ace's lifeless body.

The next day in prison…

Cleft confronted Mr. Crocker in his cell.

"I'll be watching you Crock-Pot," said Cleft.

"You don't understand, Turner," said Mr. Crocker. "They're coming. The bell has rung! You can't stop the inevitable!"

"Right… see ya crazy," said Cleft.

Later at Lincoln's funeral…

Timmy and SpongeBob stand in front of Lincoln's grave.

"I failed him life, SpongeBob, I won't fail him in death," said the remorseful Timmy.

"Actually, you saved his family and help put away the guy who was threatening you two," said SpongeBob. "I'd say you did pretty well while he was alive."

"Don't try to interrupt my gloomy moment," said Timmy.

"Sorry," SpongeBob apologized.

"Anyway, want to join the team I'm going to set up for an incoming future threat I was warned about while this whole thing happened?" Timmy offered.

"Sure!" SpongeBob eagerly accepted. "Too bad Lincoln won't be on the team though."

"Yeah, it would have been great," said Timmy. "But it's not like he'll come back to life. Anyway, let's go."

Timmy and SpongeBob took their leave as a few specks of dirt on Lincoln's coffin began to rise.


	2. Review

"So… what do you think?" asked Timmy.

Lincoln lowered Timmy's draft and said, "Well, how do I say this? Well you started a parody of the second movie in a cinematic universe, combined two characters together, skipped the senate hearing scene, skipped over the exile scene, you skipped all action scenes, SpongeBob came out of nowhere, you never specified what prison your teachers at, and the overall pacing is just not good."

"So it baffles you?" asked Timmy.

"Uh, yeah…" Lincoln reluctantly answered.

"Perfect!" said a excited Timmy.

Lincoln was surprised that Timmy wasn't upset by his negative review and asked why?

"Well I kinda got forced into Jorgen's writing club, so I'm trying to get out of it with a poorly done parody," said Timmy.

"What did you do?" asked Lincoln.

"It's best you don't know," said Timmy. "Anyway, wish me luck."

Timmy grabbed his poofer and used it to poof himself home.

 **Cleft vs. Ace: Dawn of Nickelodeon Parodies - The End**


	3. Ultimate Edition

"There was a time above… a time before there were perfect things… diamonds absolute. But things fall… things on Earth… And what falls… are fallen. I remember that night… the night my parents died. My parents are dead!. The last words I heard was 'Mom'. In the dream, my chin took me to the light… a beautiful lie."

Royal Woods, Mankind is introduced to Ace Savvy…

Timmy Turner ran through Royal Woods as the devastating fight between Ace and General Card dragged on. Timmy quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed AJ's number. Meanwhile at the new science museum, AJ picked his phone up and greeted Timmy as if nothing was happening.

"AJ! You need to get out of the science museum!" Timmy shouted.

"Why?" asked AJ.

"Because everything getting destroyed out here!" Timmy exclaimed.

AJ looked out a nearby window and was surprised to find the state Royal Woods was in.

"Wow, I did not notice that," said AJ. "I'll head right now so I don't needless axed."

Suddenly a giant card crashed into the museum, bringing it down on top of everyone in there.

"AJ!" Timmy cried before running to the remains of the museum.

Timmy dug through the rubble until he found his dear friend. AJ slowly opened his eyes and muttered, "I really should have gotten out when I heard the explosions."

AJ closed his eyes and passed away in Timmy's arms. Timmy, on the verge of tears, angrily looked up at the sky and watched Ace tackle General Card into another building.

"Don't worry AJ," said Timmy. "I will avenge you and everyone who's died here by killing Ace, BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT THE OBVIOUS BAD GUY WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT AND HE'S TRYING TO SAVE THE DAY… THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

18 months later…

Lori watched the news in the living room until Lincoln walked down the steps.

"Hey, Lincoln, did you know that they're blaming you for all the dead people after you stopped an attack in Africa?" asked Lori.

"Again?" Lincoln exclaimed. "Why can't Ace save the day without people blaming me? I can't save everyone, even though I want to."

Lori turned to Lincoln and noticed that he was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" asked Lori.

"So people won't recognize me when I'm not Ace," said Lincoln. "Genius right?"

Lori laughed at Lincoln and said, "No one's going to fall for your glasses disguise."

Leni walked into the living room and noticed the glasses wearing Lincoln.

"Hey, Lori, who's that kid?" asked Leni.

Lincoln gave Lori a smug smile who simply rebuffed by pointing out that Leni shouldn't count. Lynn then rolled into the room in a scooter and Lincoln asked, "Hey, Lynn, do I look like myself right now?"

"I want to say yes... but the glasses are throwing me for a loop," said Lynn.

Lincoln proudly adjusted his glasses and Lori smacked her forehead in disbelief.

"Now, I'm off to Dimmesdale to research the vigilante that's been trampling on civil liberties," said Lincoln.

"Really?" asked Lori.

"No we don't have enough space to fit that in, so we're going to imply it," said Lincoln.

Meanwhile, a US Senator walked into Mr. Crocker's classroom as his class ended. As the kids walked out of the classroom, Chloe leaned over to Timmy and whispered, "Who is she?"

"I don't," said Timmy. "But she probably isn't anyone important or will lead to anything important."

The US Senator walked up to Mr. Crocker and asked why she was here.

"I'm glad you're here," said Mr. Crocker. "Look what I found."

Mr. Crocker pulled a glowing rock with card suits on it and shoved it in her face.

"It's a Suitonite rock that's guaranteed to weaken Ace," said Mr. Crocker. "I'll let you have for acess to General Card's body and access to his ship!"

"You seem very unhinged," the Senator pointed out. "Why would I give you access?"

"I'll give you Jolly Ranchers!" Mr. Crocker offered.

"Sold!" The Senator accepted.

Later that night, Lincoln attended a party with his family at his father's job. Bored out his mind, Lincoln looked around and noticed Timmy walking around the room.

"Who's that?" Lincoln wondered.

"That's Timmy Turner," said Lucy. "He's an average kid that no one understands from Dimmesdale."

"Wait a minute… how do you know that?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln blinked and was shocked that Lucy was gone.

"Okay… I'm just going to go talk to him," said Lincoln.

Lincoln approached Timmy and introduced himself to him.

"Name's Timmy. Nice to meet you, Lincoln," Timmy said as he shook Lincoln's hand. "You know you look like someone everyone should recognize, but those glasses are throwing me for a loop."

"Right… heh, heh. So what do you think of the chinned vigilante in Dimmesdale?" asked Lincoln. "Civil liberties are being trampled on in your city, a lot of good people live in fear, and he thinks he's above the law."

"That's real funny considering every time Ace save a kitten from a tree, he's thrown a parade," said Timmy, trying his best not to sound offended. "Not to mention, if he wanted to, he could destroy us all and there wouldn't be a thing we could do to stop it."

"…Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Timmy," said Lincoln, also trying his best not to sound offended.

"Maybe it's just the Dimmesdale in me," Timmy said with a shrug. "Have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns… or wear bronze."

"You do realized Cleft wears a fake chin right?" asked Lincoln.

"And you realize that Ace looks like he wears his PJs out of the house right?" Timmy asked back.

Lincoln and Timmy stared each other down until Mr. Crocker approached the two of them.

"Boys! Timmy Turner meets Lincoln Loud! I love it!" Mr. Crocker said with a crooked smile.

"Oh no…" Timmy thought to himself.

"What brings you here, Turner?" asked Mr. Crocker.

"Uh… my uncle works here," Timmy said with a suspicious smile.

"Well, just don't forget the homework that's due tomorrow," Mr. Crocker said before taking his leave.

"Is your teacher always that… eccentric?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually he used to only be eccentric when he was spazzing out of a specific subject," said Timmy. "These days, he seems like a caricature of his former self."

The next day, Cleft wandered through a post-apocalyptic world, ruled by a fascist Ace Savvy, before he found an enemy camp.

One slow and intense fight later…

Cleft woke up chained in an underground room surrounded by worshippers of Ace. Ace soon dropped into the room, approached Cleft and removed his mask, revealing him as Timmy Turner.

"They were my world… and you took them away from me," said the angry Ace.

Ace placed his hand on Timmy's chest and gripped it with all his might, shocking Timmy awake. Then a portal in time and space opened in front of him and saw a teenage boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes reach out to him.

"Timmy!" the boy called. "Timmy! Listen to me now! It's Ronnie! It's Ronnie Anne! She's the key! Am I too soon! I'm too soon! You're right about him! You've always been right about him! Fear him!"

The portal began to collapse on itself, forcing the teen to quickly finish his message.

"Find us soon! You have to find us!" the boy shouted before Timmy woke up once again.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into his room and Wanda asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," said Timmy. "I feel like I was just shown things that foreshadowed things to come. Oh well, can't worry about it now. I got to the Suitonite so I can use it to take Ace down."

"Wait, what?!" Wanda exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because if there's a 1% chance that he is a threat, we have to take it as an absolute certainty," Timmy said before storming out of his room.

"You do realize you would have to count yourself in that equation!" Wanda yelled.

Wanda sighed and wondered aloud, "Why do heroes want to fight each other so much these days?"

"Who are they supposed to fight, Wanda?" asked Cosmo. "Villains? That's crazy."

Later that night, Cleft arrived at the Dimmesdale docks and prepared to steal the Suitonite.

One graphic chase scene later…

Ace arrived to the wreckage of the Cleftmobile and ripped the hood off. Cleft calmly stood up from his seat and gave Ace a threatening stare.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" asked Ace. "Why are you going around murdering everyone?"

"It's not murder, it's manslaughter," Cleft said in his defense.

"…Are you trying to spare everyone and try to not perform stunts that could kill people?" asked Ace.

"No," Cleft replied.

"Then that's murder!" Ace shouted.

"What about all the people who died 18 months ago?!" asked Cleft.

"I wasn't trying to kill anyone!" Ace said in his defense. "Look, you need to stop acting this way or else I'll be forced to make you retire."

"Tell me something… do you bleed?" asked Cleft. "You will!"

"…What kind of kid hero talks like that?!" asked Ace.

"I do!" said Cleft.

Ace shook his head in disgust and flew back to Royal Woods. Ace landed in front of his house and noticed that the front door was open. Mr. Crocker walked through the doorway and said, "Ah, Lincoln, you're finally back."

"Mr. Crocker? What are you doing here?" asked Ace.

"Just to give you these," Mr. Crocker said before a tossing photos in front of Ace.

Ace looked at the photos and was shocked that they were pictures of his family being tortured.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Ace shouted.

"I don't know!" said Mr. Crocker. "But if you want them to stay alive, go take out Cleft/Timmy."

Suddenly, Cleft tackled Ace and threw him down the street.

"Wait, Timmy, this isn't the time to fight!" said Ace. "We need to…"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Cleft interrupted. "I'm just here to take you down and nothing will keep me from doing that!"

One slow, but epic fight scene later…

Cleft pinned Ace to the ground and lifted a Suitonite-tipped spear over his head.

"Ace… you have to save mom… and," Ace muttered.

"Wait… what did you just say?" asked Cleft.

"Save mom and…"

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" Cleft shouted.

"What name?!" asked Ace.

"My mother's name!" Cleft yelled. "WHY DID YOU SAY HER NAME?!"

"I didn't!" said Ace. "I was trying to plead to you to save my family!"

"Oh my god… this suddenly makes me not hate you anymore," said Cleft. "So, I'm going to save your family to make it up to you."

Cleft pressed the button on his chain, causing a rocket to pop out of it and fly him to where the Loud Family was being held.

One awesome fight scene later…

Cleft saved the Loud Family and escorted them outside.

"I'm Cleft," Cleft introduced himself. "I'm a friend of your brother."

"Wait, aren't you Timmy Turner?" asked Lucy.

"What?! Wh-what makes you say that?" asked Cleft.

"You have the same eye color, same type of hat with the floating circle, same buck teeth, you're the same size and have the same voice," Lucy pointed out.

"That's not enough proof," Cleft denied.

Lola removed Cleft's mask, revealing his true identity. Timmy then quickly put on a pair of glasses confusing the Loud Siblings, barring Lori.

"Wait, who are you?" asked her sisters.

"Unbelievable," Lori said before smacking her forehead.

Meanwhile…

"Are you kidding me?!" Mr. Crocker exclaimed. "That's how the fight ends!?"

"Yes, that was anti-climactic, but at least means you failed," said Ace.

"Not so fast, Ace!" Mr. Crocker said before pulling a switch out of his pocket.

Mr. Crocker flipped the switch and a giant mutated creature landed in front of him.

"What is that?" asked Ace.

"It is a creature I made from mine and General Card's DNA," Mr. Crocker explained. "I made it just in case you and Turner didn't take each other out. I call him DoomsCard"

"Why do you want us gone?!" asked Ace. "I only met you once."

"Because I want to!" Mr. Crocker yelled before laughing manically.

Cleft returned and announced that he has rescued the Loud family. Ace stared at Timmy and asked, "Who are you?"

Timmy quickly removed his glasses and put on his spare mask.

"Oh, hey Cleft," said Ace.

Cleft noticed DoomsCard and asked, "What is it?"

"That's DoomsCard," Ace answered.

"So we gotta fight that thing now?" asked Cleft.

"Looks like it," said Ace. "But can we do this alone?"

Suddenly, SpongeBob in a Mermaid Man costume jumped in front of them, ready for battle.

"Is he with you?" asked Ace.

"Why would a humanoid sponge in cosplay be with me?" asked Cleft.

One epic fight and needless death later…

Cleft and SpongeBob stand over Ace's lifeless body.

The next day in prison…

Cleft confronted Mr. Crocker in his cell.

"I'll be watching you Crock-Pot," said Cleft.

"You don't understand, Turner," said Mr. Crocker. "They're coming. The bell has rung! You can't stop the inevitable!"

"Right… see ya crazy," said Cleft.

Later at Lincoln's funeral…

Timmy and SpongeBob stand in front of Lincoln's grave.

"I failed him life, SpongeBob, I won't fail him in death," said the remorseful Timmy.

"Actually, you saved his family and helped put away the guy who was threatening you two," said SpongeBob. "I'd say you did pretty well while he was alive."

"Don't try to interrupt my gloomy moment," said Timmy. "We're already suspending everyone's disbelief with the fact that no one realizes that Ace and Lincoln are the same person despite the fact they were reported dead at the same time and only one body was recovered."

"Sorry," SpongeBob apologized.

"Anyway, want to join the team I'm going to set up for an incoming future threat I was warned about while this whole thing happened?" Timmy offered.

"Sure!" SpongeBob eagerly accepted. "Too bad Lincoln won't be on the team though."

"Yeah, it would have been great," said Timmy. "But it's not like he'll come back to life. Anyway, let's go."

Timmy and SpongeBob took their leave as a few specks of dirt on Lincoln's coffin began to rise. Lincoln jumped out of his coffin and landed in front Timmy and SpongeBob.

"Stop, I refused to have my death wasted like this!" Lincoln snapped. "It would have been better for some other time in the future where it was more deserved."

"Lincoln, you get back in that coffin right now or else there won't be any Suicide Squad parody with your sisters," said Timmy.

"I'm doing the world a favor then," said Lincoln.

"Hey at least that movie was fun," said Timmy. "The story could be a lot better if the characters weren't making stupid decisions all the time, but at least it wasn't gloomy. So… GET BACK IN THE COFFIN!"

Timmy and SpongeBob try to force Lincoln back into his coffin until the next parody could be made.


End file.
